Here Comes The Sun
by rgrsstvn
Summary: Glimpses into Dani and Santana's life as they navigate the ups and downs of dating, careers, and family together. Canon into S5.
1. Easy Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I'm not that awesome.

 **A/N:** Hey all! I've decided to move these drabbles I wrote on Tumblr a while ago onto FF, and I'll be continuing to write more if people are interested. Your feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

 **Here Comes The Sun**

Chapter 1: Easy Silence

"Alright, Hummel, that's enough."

You can hear the irritation in her tone despite the fact that you know she's trying to hide it. Something about "toning down Snix" or whatever it was she'd mumbled when you'd pointed out how nice she'd been to everyone lately.

"Babe…" Your voice is quiet and low; it's not meant for anyone but her to hear as your hand brushes lightly against hers. She glances sideways at you, the frown lines that line her forehead fading significantly when you smile at her. It kinda scares you; you know she's guarded, but you've somehow managed to infiltrate her walls. You're honored, thrilled, and terrified all at the same time.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Elliott suggests, glancing between the rest of the members. The tension's pretty obvious; Kurt's been nagging at you all since you got your first gig, and it's starting to grate on everyone. You totally understand, he wants it to be perfect, but sometimes you wonder where the fun that you'd had before went.

"I think that's a great idea," Rachel adds, giving you a sideways glance. Santana's gone silent, and a quick shake of your head tells Rachel that you'll take care of it. She can tell Santana's moods almost as well as you can, but you know that anyone trying to push past that wall that isn't you will get the full force of your girlfriend's wrath, and you're not about the let that happen.

Taking your guitar off, you walk to your case, putting it away before you walk to Santana's small corner of the loft. She'd slipped from the living room silently when everyone had started to scatter, and you come in to find her packing a few things in a bag. Apparently it's been decided that you'll be staying at your place tonight. Not that you mind: you've got a small studio, which means you don't have to worry about roommates, or interruptions, or anyone bothering Santana when she needs some quiet. Which it's pretty clear she does.

"You ready to go?" you ask, hands tucked in your back pockets as you wait for her. She lifts her head, smiling weakly at you, and you instantly hold a hand out for her to take. The way her fingers slide between your own makes your heart stutter a little, and you lean in to press a kiss to her cheek, smiling against the warm skin.

"Thanks," she says softly, shouldering her bag. You just nod, leading her back out into the living room to grab your guitar. "We're heading out guys," you call to the other three, not bothering to locate them in the loft before you're tugging Santana through the door, your guitar bumping into your leg as you go.

The subway ride into Manhattan is quiet. Her heads resting on your shoulder, your fingers playing with the ends of her long hair, and your eyes have fallen shut as the train slides through the underground of New York. Every now and then, you just lightly brush your lips against the crown of her head. They're subtle reminders that you're there, that you'll listen whenever she wants to talk. If she ever does.

When you get back to your apartment, the first thing you do is drop your guitar by the couch, tossing your jacket onto it and pulling her into your arms. You can see the way she's unloading, the stress she puts on herself fading away when it's just the two of you.

"Thank you," she says softly again, and you lean in to brush your lips against her own, your arms banding around her waist to hold your bodies close together. Her own hands slide up your back, tangling in the tendrils at the base of her neck as she presses her lips to yours once more. There's no burning heat behind it; it's not a kiss that leads to ripped clothes and tangled sheets. Instead, it's that warmth that's been slowly churning inside of you since the beginning of your relationship, and as you pull back, words balance on the tip of your tongue. You don't say them yet. That's for another day. Instead, you just tug her to the couch, pulling her down to be your little spoon as your reach for the remote.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're gonna make me watch one of your lame shows," she groans, and you fake offense as you gasp at her. Ever since she discovered your secret dorky side (apparently you hadn't hidden your Lord Of The Rings DVD set as well as you thought) she's made it a point to tease you about some of your guilty pleasures. You don't mind, though; you know she actually finds it adorable, and she's already sat through several movie marathons. Yeah, you're pretty sure it's love.

"Shut up," you bite out in retort, leaning down to place a playful nip on the side of her neck. Her entire body jolts against yours, and you let out a laugh. "My shows are totally awesome, and you know it."The look she gives you in response makes you crack up, and while you're busy wiping the tears of laughter from the corners of your eyes, she steals the remote. By the time you're focused back on the TV, she's already got Netflix pulled up, her favorite episode of Orange is the New Black ready to go.

"Why am I not surprised?" you tease, your hand slipping under her shirt to palm the warm skin of her stomach. She presses back further into you at the contact, fitting her entire body against your own. Discovering her secret love of cuddling early on in your relationship had been one of your favorite things, and you made her spend the entire day in bed with you, skin on skin as you wasted the hours away with her. She pretended to care about the things she was missing out on, but you saw that smile she couldn't wipe off her face the entire time. You see everything, and you're not really sure she minds anymore.

"You know you like this show just as much as I do," she responds, shifting her head so she can look at your face. You shrug, but the expression you're giving her tells her the truth. You're totally a sucker for whatever she wants, but Orange is the New Black is pretty good, and you totally don't mind watching it with her.

Her feet tangle with yours at the other end of the couch, and you slide your hand from under her shirt just long enough to grab the blanket that's behind you, pulling it over your bodies. She hums low in her throat, tugging the blanket up so it's tucked beneath her chin. It's the perfect way to end your day, and as she nuzzles closer into you, her hand sliding down to tangle with yours on her stomach, you smile to yourself. It's definitely love.


	2. Blue is the Warmest Color

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I'm not that awesome.

 **A/N:** Just a heads up that style/POV will change on these depending on where the muse takes me and the specific prompt. Hope you enjoy, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Here Comes The Sun**

Chapter 2: Blue is the Warmest Color

She's at work when she gets the text.

 _I dyed my hair._

Curiosity floods through Santana, her lips tugging into a grin as she reads the text from her girlfriend. She's seen the pictures, she knows her girl's got a thing about dyeing her hair on a whim. It's endearing to Santana, and she'd been wondering when she was going to be surprised with a whole new look for Dani.

 _You gonna tell me what color?_

Her fingers tap along the surface of her phone as she waits for Dani's reply, eyes scanning the diner. It's almost empty, the early morning sun just starting to shine through the windows in the front. Memories of the Beatles, and guitars, and kisses make Santana's heart race, and she gets lost in the memory until her phone buzzes again.

 _It's a surprise. Come over after work?_

Santana's definitely intrigued, and she's grateful that her shift will be ending in just a few minutes. She's not sure she could handle the wait before she got to see her girlfriend's new hair. Glancing around once more, she lets out a huff. "Alright, Berry, this is when you get to pay me back for ditching early that day. I'm leaving." She's always told Rachel she owed her, but Santana can't help but think that maybe it were reversed, that _she_ owed _Rachel_ for giving Santana that push she needed. Not that she'd ever admit it to her roommate.

She doesn't wait for a response from the other girl before she's hopping down off her stool, slipping into the back room to get her things before leaving the diner. It's a cool morning, and Santana enjoys the walk as she daydreams of Dani. They've been together long enough for Santana to start fantasizing about the future, and it scares her a little. Not the thoughts that she can't seem to quiet, but how easily they come to her.

Before she knows it, she's standing outside Dani's door, and she's hesitating. Were it anyone else, Santana would either be able to mask her real opinion to make them feel better, or not care enough and be completely honest. But Dani can read her like a book; Santana won't be able to hide any sort of reaction from her, and she can't deny how that worries her. The last thing she wants to do is hurt Dani's feelings if she's not a fan of her hair. Shaking her head, she knocks lightly, realizing how ridiculous she's being. Her girlfriend is _smoking_ , and Santana can't possibly fathom any hair color that would make Dani any less attractive. She convincing herself of this when the door opens, the thought completely drying up in her mind at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Blue."

She cringes. _Fucking smooth_. Though, it's totally not her fault. Dani's hair is _blue_. And it's not that blue black that comes in a bottle and pretends to just be black. No, this is _blue_ and Santana fucking loves it. Were it anyone else, it would probably look absolutely ridiculous. But Dani more than pulls it off, and Santana feels that tug low in her gut that she knows isn't going away any time soon. She's broken out of her trance when she realizes Dani's just staring at her, obviously waiting for her to say more than just a color. She looks nervous, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, and Santana can't help but smile.

"Your hair is blue," she says, her voice low and husky, her body's reaction to Dani's new look blatantly obvious in the way her eyes darken. "Fuck."

With that, she's pushing her way inside, kicking the door shut behind her as her hands grip at Dani's hips. Dani doesn't get the chance to get a word in before Santana's lips are pressed to her own, tongue instantly pushing into her mouth. She was nowhere near prepared for the reaction seeing Dani's new hair was going to bring out of her, and as she shuffles them back towards Dani's bed, she's not sure she minds.

"I take it you're a fan," Dani jokes against her lips, the words breaking off into a moan when Santana pushes her back onto the bed. She's climbing on top of her in the next second, straddling her as hands fist in newly blue hair, lips crashing together in a sloppy, heated kiss.

"You have no fucking clue," Santana moans, her body pressing down into the girl beneath her, hands tugging at bright blue strands.

When Dani's arching off the bed and screaming her name just minutes later, she's pretty sure she's got a clue. A really fucking amazing one.


	3. Irresistible

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I'm not that awesome.

 **A/N:** To those of you that asked - I'm not taking prompts, as these are simply snapshots of the life that I've headcanoned for Santana and Dani together. They'll all be considered a part of the same universe, just presented in a non-chronological format.

* * *

 **Here Comes The Sun**

Chapter 3: Irresistible

You're a professional.

You're totally a professional, or so you keep telling yourself. But if Santana keeps looking at you the way she's been looking at you since your shift started, you're going to throw professionalism out the window and take her right here in the middle of the diner.

This totally isn't your fault. Santana started this whole thing when she surprised you at your apartment 20 minutes before you had to leave for work. She had that look in her eyes that sent heat straight to your core, and before you knew it, she had you on your back on the couch with her hand sliding up your thigh.

Stopping her before she actually slid her fingers inside of you was borderline painful, but you know Gunther's already pissed at the two of you for showing up late the week before, and you're not sure you can afford being jobless for the forseeable future. Santana's pout only added to the ache in your gut, but you kissed it away, promising her a night she'd never forget when you two were done with your shift.

You should have specified the terms of your agreement. Sure, she'd agreed to keep her hands to herself, but you forgot how much she can do without touching you. The way she'd walk right by you, her breath blowing across your ear as she leaned in to moan so only you could hear it…yeah, your girlfriend is the master of seduction, and you're about two seconds from breaking the promise you made her agree to.

Santana knows what she's doing, and if that smirk on her face wasn't so hot, you'd smack it right off. Okay, you definitely wouldn't smack her, but you'd probably be at least a little pissed at her. She's so damn smug, like she knows just how soaked you are right now. And you're definitely soaked. You can feel it, and it's getting unbearable. You're about to go into the back room and just take your underwear off that this point. They're already ruined as it is.

Letting out a huff, you clear off the table in front of you, unable to ignore the eyes you can feel burning into you from behind the bar. You glance up despite knowing you shouldn't, and heat floods your core. Santana's giving you a look that even a blind man would know - she wants you, and there's no way she's going any longer without having you. The diner's relatively empty, so she's not even being coy about it, and her brazen confidence only adds to the overall appeal.

Lifting a single finger, she points to you, smirking as she turns her hand and crooks it at you. The rag in your hand drops onto the table, and you're pretty sure you almost tripped on someone's foot as you stumbled towards the back room. You hear Santana chuckle as she walks toward the door to the break room, and your speed increases until you're shoving her into the room in front of you, locking the door with shaking hands once you're inside.

Fuck it. Gunther likes you too much to actually do anything anyways.


	4. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I'm not that awesome.

* * *

 **Here Comes The Sun**

Chapter 4: Smile

Santana smiles a lot more now.

Rachel will never point it out to her, but it's a nice thing to realize. She can still remember the way smiles never reached her eyes, the way she'd put on that false tone of happiness whenever people would ask her how she was doing. Santana had taken the break-up with Brittany harder than she'd let on to anyone, and Rachel remembers. She remembers the way Santana had looked when they'd gotten back from Mr. Schue's failed wedding, the way the loft had been eerily silent in the days that followed.

Things had gotten easier over time. Santana started to warm up to them, and Rachel was pleasantly surprised that her wish from senior had come true: she and Santana were friends. So maybe that was why it hurt so much to see Santana hurting. To see the way her true smiles were still so infrequent, the way the mention of a certain blue-eyed blonde would cause the stony ice to return to Santana's face.

Regionals was the worst. After Brittany had left for MIT, they'd all stayed in Lima for a few days to see everyone before flying back to New York together. Rachel was convinced she'd never see another smile on Santana's face. She knew how much her friend was hurting, knowing that she was finally saying goodbye to her first love. "We're in different places now, she's moving on to better things. I'm happy for her." She'd heard it all, but she couldn't ignore the way she never saw Santana smile.

Dani makes Santana smile again.

When she'd first noticed Santana staring at Dani from across the diner, Rachel's mind had gone buzzing. Playing matchmaker was a guilty pleasure of hers, and she prided herself on her ability to pick up the subtle cues between the two of them. Leaving the obviously interested girls to finish up that day at the diner had been her proudest moment, even when Santana had blown up at her about it.

 _"I can't believe you, Berry! I can't fucking believe you left me like that! You know how nervous she makes me!" Rachel just laughed from her spot on the couch as Santana paced, arms wrapped around the pillow on her lap. "How was it?" she asked, hoping to catch Santana off guard. It was a success, her friend halting in her pacing to glance over at Rachel. "Fucking perfect," she admitted, her nose scrunching as a look of embarrassment spread across her face. Rachel spent the next hour listening to Santana gush about how they'd sang a song together, how Dani had walked with her, the kiss. Her victory dance was nothing short of a showstopper._

It didn't take long for things to become official. When Santana timidly asked if Dani could join them in celebrating her role in Funny Girl, she gleefully pulled her into a hug, the happiness she felt for her friend unending. She saw the difference in Santana that night. The way her smiles came easier, the way her eyes strayed to Dani no matter who was talking. Santana was clearly smitten, and it's amazing for Rachel to watch her morph from the confident HBIC of her McKinley days into this blushing school girl that can't get enough of her crush. Rachel could tell that night wasn't only a new beginning for her, and for once, she was more than okay with sharing the spotlight.

Dani's a regular fixture in their loft these days, and Rachel doesn't mind it at all. Especially on nights like tonight, where good food, friends, and wine make for intimate memories she knows she'll treasure in the years to come. Things have been…strained since they all lost Finn, but the people that surround her are helping her to heal the break that she's not sure will ever fade completely. She's curled up on the chair, a blanket wrapped tight around her, laughing as Kurt attempts to catch grapes in his mouth from where he's sprawled out on the floor with Elliot. Dani and Santana are curled up on the couch, half listening to the rest of the group, half in their own little world. It's a pretty regular occurrence, so Rachel doesn't even bat her eyelashes at the way they seem to forget everyone else exists.

She studies them a lot when they're like this. It's hard not to: Santana rarely takes down her guard, and Rachel's convinced that Dani's pushed it almost completely away, opening up the darkest chambers of Santana's heart. She doesn't miss the way they mouth "I love you" to each other, like everyone else would be shocked to actually hear them say it. She doesn't miss the way Dani's hands never stop moving, always stroking along the skin of Santana's arm, always soothing and comforting her. Santana's strong, but she's oh so fragile, and Dani holds her so gently, Rachel knows she doesn't have to worry about her friend breaking.

Santana smiles a lot more these days. And as she watches them, their love story unfolding before her eyes, so does Rachel.


	5. Fever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I'm not that awesome.

* * *

 **Here Comes The Sun**

Chapter 5: Fever

"Seriously, Santana. Again?"

Kurt's shrill voice rips you from your staring, but it takes you a moment to realize the music has stopped and everyone is looking at you. Oh shit..the music. You were supposed to be singing, weren't you?

A quick glance across the small practice space you've set up at the loft tells you Dani knows exactly what has caused your lapse in focus, a smug grin spreading across her lips as she arches an eyebrow at you. It's totally not your fault, though. Your girlfriend is ridiculously attractive already, but when you add in the way she plays guitar and sings…yeah, you're surprised you've managed to stay standing.

"Santana, I understand this may not be as important to you as it is to the rest of us, but if you're going to be a part of this band, you need to make sure your focus is-"

"Can it, Berry." Your voice is low and husky when you cut her off, your eyes still glued to your girlfriend's face. Maybe standing directly across from her wasn't your best idea. But since standing next to her had meant being shoulder to shoulder to what you considered to be the hottest thing on the planet, you figured this was the better choice. Now you're not so sure.

Elliot stays silent, hands folded together over his microphone. You know he's annoyed too, but he's only seen a small amount of your temper and it's enough to keep the words he'd like to say buried in his throat. Rachel and Kurt, however, have no such filter.

"Santana, why aren't you paying attention? That's like the fifth time you missed your cue!" You can hear the genuine confusion beneath Kurt's tone, and it almost makes you laugh. Is he really that clueless to the fact that you and Dani have been eye fucking each other since you started this practice just a little over an hour ago?

"Maybe.." Dani drawls, biting on her bottom lip. "Maybe we should take a break. Grab some food." She places a hand to her stomach as though to signal that she's hungry, but you see the glint in her eye. If she's hungry for anything, it's you, and you know you're right there with her.

Rachel glances between the two of you, and a quick sideways glance affords you the opportunity to watch realization come across her face. "You two are ridiculous," she gripes, stomping over to the kitchen table. "Elliot, Kurt, and I are going to go pick up a pizza. Please, get whatever this is," she waves dramatically between the two of you, "out of your system, so we can actually get some work done."

You're on her the second the door shuts behind Kurt's huffy stomps, hands fisting in her newly-blue hair. Her guitar's in the way, and you groan at the barrier between your bodies, but you're not sure you could stop kissing her if you tried.

"Jesus, Santana," she moans when your lips trail down her neck, biting and sucking at smooth skin before finding her lips again. "You're insatiable, you know that?" Still, you know she doesn't mind, especially not when she makes the effort to unhook her guitar strap for her guitar, sliding it down and to the side instead of breaking your kiss to remove it. She fumbles to set it back in the stand, giggling a little when it proves extremely difficult.

The sound of triumph that leaves her throat makes you laugh, one hand sliding down to circle her waist as the other yanks her head back, teeth and tongue working hard against the warm skin you find there. The two of you fumble towards the couch until she's falling backwards onto it, your body covering hers just a second later.

"You're so fucking hot," you moan against her lips, hands tugging at her jacket. Her back arches off the couch as you yank it off, throwing it aside before your hands are reaching under her shirt to scratch along her stomach. You've lost all semblance of control at this point. You've been soaked since the second she slipped that guitar strap over her neck, entranced at the way her fingers slid up and down the frets as she warmed up.

"Fuck, Santana.." she groans, her own hands sliding to the hem of your dress, tugging it up as one hand moves to cup your soaked core. You stop her with a light grip on her wrist, tugging her hand up over her head. You know exactly which pizza place the other three are going to, and the workers there are quick. You've only got a few minutes, and if you don't make her come you're almost positive you're going to explode.

"Later," you husk, your other hand sliding to unsnap the waistband of her jeans. You yank the zipper down roughly, grinning at the way she lets out a gasp at the movement. You don't bother shedding her jeans. They're skintight (so fucking hot) and you don't have the patience to peel them off. They're only dragged down far enough to allow you room to work, her legs straining against the fabric as she tries to spread them wider. You shove your hand beneath the fabric of her jeans and underwear roughly, fingers instantly sliding into wet heat.

"Jesus christ, Dani," you moan, your lips dropping to bite along her jaw. They trail up to her ear, where you bite lightly at the lobe before sucking it between your lips. "You're so fucking wet."

She just nods in response, the hand you don't have trapped above her head shooting to grip at your hair. Her hips are already rocking up into your hand, seeking more from fingers that are slowly trailing through her throbbing core.

"Fuck me, Santana," she pants, head pressing back into the couch. "Just fuck me. Please."

The desperate tone in her voice snaps the little control you thought you'd managed to find, and despite the uncomfortable angle, you plunge two fingers inside of her. biting down on her neck at the same time. It's rough and relentless, your wrist cramping almost instantly as you bury your fingers inside of her over and over. She welcomes the pace, her hips rocking up to meet every thrust, nails scratching along your scalp.

You know she's close when she starts whimpering your name over and over, the words disjointed and broken as coherent thought becomes impossible. "Come for me," you pant against the skin of her neck, teeth grazing skin that's coated with a light sheen of sweat. "Come for me, baby. Please."

When she does, it's anything but silent, her scream echoing through the loft. Your lips stay at her neck, continuing to work at her skin. There'll be a mark, but it's not like the rest of the group doesn't know what you're up to right now, so you can't find it in you to care. Especially not when she's still pulsing around your fingers, her chest heaving as she comes down from her high.

You stay pressed on top of her, your lips slowing now to light kisses as you let her gather her senses. She usually takes a while, but you know you don't have a lot of time, so you sit up. Your hands tug her jeans back into place, lovingly closing them before you stroke her still quivering stomach. She just stares at you, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"You're amazing," she says quietly, voice hoarse from the scream she let out just moments ago. You shrug in response, slipping off the couch and holding out a hand to tug her up from her current position. Her arms band around your neck, your own looping loosely at her waist as you kiss languidly.

You stay that way until the sound of the door sliding open meets your ears, Kurt's voice following right after. "Please tell me you're decent," he says loudly, hand covering his eyes as they enter. You shake your head at him, stepping back with a look at Dani that promises a repeat performance later on. Later, when you're alone in her apartment, when you can both take your time and enjoy each other fully.

"You better have gotten me some breadsticks," you snark at him, Dani's fingers tangling in your own as you lead her to the kitchen table. As you pass by the mirror on the wall, you can't help but laugh. You've both got ridiculously obvious sex hair, and the hickey on Dani's neck is easily the size of a golf ball. You can do nothing but shrug, your fingers tightening in her own as she blushes.

"Nice work, Santana," Elliot teases, nodding his head towards Dani's neck. Your mouth falls open while Dani just buries her face in her hands. It's probably the most bold he's ever been, and you gotta say you're impressed. "Now if only you can put that kind of focus into a song whenever Dani's around, maybe we can get this practice over with."

"Touche, Gilbert," you respond, nodding your head at him. "Touche."


End file.
